History
HISTORY OF ____________ ____________ is located in the middle of the ______, West of the Phillippinnes, and East of Vietnam and Thailand. NAME AND NAME ORIGINS AND ALTERNATE NAMES '''- - HISTORY - -' . . - '''GEOGRAPHY'S EFFECT' - - "Picture" - - The geography of the islands has insulated it from change for thousands of years. . . . - - - . - NATIVES - - "Picture" - - - . . . - - - . - VENETIAN COLONIZATION - - "Venetian Galley" - - In 1554 a small convoy of galleys and galleasses of Venetian design built on the Red Sea from the pieces of disassembled ships brought across the land route, carrying adventurers, merchants, and families escaping the raids of the Ottoman Empire, made their way to the Pacific to look for new sources of trade and to establish an East Indies presense of their own. As they sailed they discovered that the other major powers, particularly Spain, had done a fairly good job of carving the area up for themselves. Running short on supplies and morale they found their way into __________ Bay to avoid a storm. . . . . . Over the next several decades a series of ships arrived carrying more Venetians to the new colony. While a variety of types of ships were employed to make the long passage to ______, once within the outer barrier islands the classic Venetian Galley was ideally suited to the shallows of the inner ring. . . A sprawling city quickly took shape on the edge of __________ Bay, mimicking it's distant Mother in Italy. . . - - "Venetian War Galley" - - With pirate attacks and the threat of Japanese, Chinese and Spanish fleets in the region several warships were constructed. These were the most advanced war galley's constructed in the world before Men-of-War and Ships-of-the-Line could be acquired. But these vessels remained in service far beyond the lives of their brethren around the world as in the shallows of the Inner Ring the Galleys excelled. . . . . . - - - . - PIRATE HAVEN - - "Jolly Roger" - - In the 1640's Western pirates came to the area and setup a port. The islands were occupied by a fleet of pirates operating throughout the Pacific well up into the 1730's when they were finally defeated. Raids of Silk and Spice trade routes were frequent. . . . - - - . - SPANISH COLONIZATION - - "Picture" - - . . . - - - . - ____ . . . - - - . - ____ . . . - - - . - WORLD WAR TWO - - "Imperial Japanese Flag" - - During WW2 the islands were occupied by the Japanese who dug massive netwroks of tunnels and fortifications throughout the islands, particularly in the sea-facing mountains. They constructed 3 major airfields, and a number of smaller auxiliary fields. Towards the end of the war the Australian & New Zealanders occupied the Japanese fortress, airfields and port. And the British & Americans used the airfields as an auxiliary landing strip for damaged aircraft heading home from the war, resulting the abandonment of hundreds of deemed obsolete aircraft. . . . - - - . - VIETNAM WAR - - "Viet Cong Flag" - - During the Vietnam War the NVA and VC made use of the abandoned Japanese positions to organize and resupply covertly. . . . - - - . - TERRORISM - - "Picture" - - Terrorist groups from the Philippines, Malaysia, and Indonesia made use of the remote nature of the islands to hide and train. . . . - - - . - CORPORATE EXPLORATION - - "Picture" - - In the late 80's several companies began expeditions to the islands. Most went bankrupt before development could be implemented. . . . - - - . - CORPORATE DEVELOPMENT - - "Picture" - - The Corporation began development of the islands for their natural resources. . . . - - - . - TOURISM - - "Picture" - - It was realized the islands' natural beauty would be a great attraction for tourism. . . . - - - . - GLOBAL HOTSPOT - - "Picture" - - Now considered THE place to be for the who's who. It's amongst the most desired vacation spots in the world. . . . - - - . '''- - POLITICS & GOVERNMENT - -' - - "Picture" - - Corporate and Native relations... . . . '- DEFENSE & SECURITY' - - "Picture" - - Defense & Security is provided by several organizations. Department of Defense ______ Corporate Security ______ _____ PMC ______ _____ PMC Red Moon Local Police Forces . . . '- INTERNATIONAL RELATIONS' - - "Picture" - - International Relations are often tense due to ______ status as a tax shelter and no-extradition zone. . . . '- ADMINISTRATIVE DIVISIONS' - - "Picture" - - Corporate Economic Zones Tourist Zones Native Regions . . . - - - . '- - GEOGRAPHY - -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- FLORA & FAUNA' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- CLIMATE' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- - ECONOMY - -' - - "Picture" - - . . . - - - . '- - DEMOGRAPHICS - -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- ETHNICITY' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- CITIES' - - "Picture" - - - Venetian City - Container City - New Hamburg - Little Dublin - Little Tokyo - Ryukyu City - Ibiza-East . . . '- LANGUAGE' - - "Picture" - - English, Venetian, Chinese, Spanish, French, Thai, Japanese, Vietnamese, Filipino, . English is the Primary Official Language of ______, with the Native _____ being the primary in the _____ region. Venetian is an Official Secondary language of the city of ______. . . . '- RELIGION' - - "''Roman Catholic Church" - - . While the two Official Religions of ______ are Roman Catholicism and the Native ______, ﻿Buddhism & _____ are widely practiced by many of the workforce brought in from the surrounding countries. . . . - - - . '''- - EDUCATION - -' - - "Picture" - - Relatively Recent, the local ones are mostly container-based, though some new boarding schools and universities are popping up for foreigners. . Article: St Abbot's Article: Boarding Schools of ______ Article: The new trend in education: College in Paradise . . . - - - . '- - HEALTH - -' - - "''Hospital" - - Healthcare was very basic, and is now provided by boats and container clinics locally, drawing complaints over the massive modern medical facilities provided for foreign Medical-Tourists. . Article: Medical-Tourism . . . - - - . '''- - INFRASTRUCTURE - -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- TRANSPORTATION' 'RAILROADS' - - "''Railroad Causeway" - - . All Major islands are connected by an extensive rail network using bridges and causeways. Also the major ports and airfields are connected to these lines. The raillines form the main cargo arteries of the country carrying containers to and from the artifical ports. . 'AIRPORTS' - - "Picture" - - . 3X Offshore International Airports. 3X Interior former Japanese WW2 Airfields. Several Private Airfields. Numerous Floatplane Facilities. Numerous Helicopter Facilities. . 'ISLAND MOTORPOOL' - - "Picture" - - . The national motoropool makes available several models of vehicle and strongly suggests that only vehicles of these types be used for ease of acquisitioon and repair. . 'MARITIME' - - "Picture" - - . The country being an ﻿archipelago, the primary form of transportation is by boat. With extensive canals, rivers, and chains of islands a boat is the way to go. . PORTS . . . . '''- COMMUNICATIONS' - - "Picture" - - . . . - - - . '- - CULTURE & SOCIETY - -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- CUISINE' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- MYTHOLOGY & LITERATURE' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- MEDIA' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- SPORTS & RECREATION''' - - "Picture" - - . . . - - - . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - HOME - - - -